Inesperada sesión de fotos
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Miki y Makoto van a una sesión de fotos en la iglesia, pero q pasaria si les piden q se casen, ¿será un feliz cumpleaños para la idol tomboy?


Holas a todos aqui me hago presente cn un one-shot iba a publicarlo el 29 de agosto pero me surgieron inconvenientes x lo q no puede espero q lo disfruten XD

The idolm ster no me pertenece si lo fuera Miki y Makoto serian pareja

* * *

Era un cálido y agradable día en la ciudad, en el cual ninguna persona tenia las ganas como para hacer alguna cosa productiva, a excepción de 3 idols, quienes se encontraban en una iglesia para una sesión de fotos

"Makoto-kuuunn, ¿Estás lista?" pregunta impaciente la rubia por ver a su compañera, y amor secreto, Kikuchi Makoto

"Si, pero no voy a salir así" dijo la pelinegra desde dentro de camarines

"Pero Makoto es para la sesión de fotos, la revista de verdad necesita esas fotografías por lo que es una gran oportunidad para nosotros" decía el Productor tratando de convencer a la idol masculina de salir de camarines

"Pero, pero. . ." decía la pelinegra, dudando si salir o no

"Vamos Makoto-san te vas a ver bien" dijo la mayor de las 3 idols, Miura Azusa

"Por favor Makoto-kun (Makoto)" pidieron la rubia y el Productor al mismo tiempo, pero con motivos diferentes, una era para ver a "su" pelinegra en traje de novio y el otro era para poder avanzar con la sesión de fotos

"Esta bien, voy a salir" dijo Makoto, mientras abría lentamente la puerta de camarines para asomarse por completo, dejando a una rubia boquiabierta por la sorpresa de ver a Makoto con traje de novio, superando notablemente las expectativas de la rubia

"Makoto-san. . . te ves. . . muy bien" dijo Azusa con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

"Bueno. . .Emmm, tienes ese aire que necesitamos para las fotografías" dijo un poco nervioso el Productor ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas como para no hacer sentir mal a Makoto

"Makoto-kun, te ves. . . tan. . .tan varonil!" dijo emocionada la rubia mientras se abalanzaba encima de Makoto para abrazarla

"Ven, por esto es que no quería salir vestida de esta manera. . ." dijo cansada la pelinegra, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien se separó un poco de Makoto pero sin dejar de abrazarla ". . . imagínense las chicas de todo el país, yo no quiero ser varonil, yo simplemente quiero ser una chica linda" terminó de decir Makoto

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras de angustia de la pelinegra, quien aún seguía molesta por tener que vestir como hombre

"Pero qué dices Makoto-kun, para Miki, Makoto-kun es linda" dijo sonriente la rubia para romper aquel pesado silencio que se había formado

"No digas esas cosas por decir solamente, Miki, yo no soy linda, no puedo utilizar maquillaje, tampoco puedo dejarme crecer el pelo, y tampoco puedo utilizar ropa linda" dijo Makoto tratando de apartarse de Miki, pero no pudo ya que la rubia la abrazaba mas fuerte y la jalaba para que se quedara a su lado

"Miki no miente, dice la verdad, Makoto-kun es linda tiene un brillante y suave pelo, su sonrisa es mucho mejor que cualquier mujer con maquillaje y la ropa que utiliza siempre tiene estilo" dijo Miki mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelinegra causando una pequeña sorpresa por parte de ella

"¿De verdad soy así?" pregunto incrédula Makoto

"Si, Makoto-kun es muy linda" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sincera

"Es verdad, Makoto-san, puede que no seas linda por las cosas lindas que utilizan las chicas pero eres linda por tu personalidad y tu manera de actuar" dijo con una sonrisa maternal Azusa

"Makoto lo que a ti te hace famosa son tus cualidades masculinas, esas son las que te hacen ver atractiva y linda" dijo el Productor mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra causando una sonrisa en la pelinegra

"Gracias, ahora me siento mejor, así que vamos a tomarnos esas fotos" dijo alegre Makoto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la capilla, pero siendo detenida por Miki quien se quedaba en su lugar jalándole el brazo

"Lo siento Makoto, pero Azusa y Miki tienen que ir cambiarse de ropa y ellas tienen que ir a otro lugar para sacarse las fotos luego las veras en sus respectivos trajes" dijo el Productor, mientras guiaba a Makoto hacia la capilla, quien estaba un poco decepcionada de ir sola a la sesión de fotos

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Aaaahhh, ya ha paso una hora y todavía no veo a Miki e su traje de novia. . . _pensaba Makoto, quien se encontraba sentada en una de las escalinatas de la iglesia luego de terminar su sesión, antes de dar un largo y pesado suspiro, mientras dejaba su cabeza abajo para mirar el piso y reflexionar _Desde cuando me siento tan sola y deprimida, cuando no tengo cerca a Miki. . . _se dijo la pelinegra en su cabeza, antes de comenzar a imaginar el sonriente rostro de la rubia. . . _quiero verla, quiero abrazarla y sentirla entre mis brazos. . . _pensó Makoto antes de dar nuevamente un pesado suspiro

"¿Por qué demonios los de la revista tenían que ser supersticiosos?. . ." se preguntaba molesta la pelinegra ". . . no le encuentro sentido eso de que es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes del casamiento, ni que nos fuésemos a casar"

"Makotoooo-kuuuun~" gritó una voz bastante conocida para la pelinegra, y la cual había estado esperando por escuchar, por lo que levantó rápidamente su cabeza para observar a la rubia que venía corriendo a donde ella, en un traje de novia un poco más arriba de la rodilla, como una falda, sin tirante por lo que solamente se afirmaba por su desarrollado busto, pero obviamente no faltaba el velo que se mecía de un lado a otro y tampoco faltaba el ramo de flores blancas que sostenía en su mano derecha completando la vestimenta de novia que traía la rubia, debido a esta hermosa visión, la pelinegra quedo boquiabierta y sonrojada llamando la atención de Miki una vez que llegó al lado de la pelinegra

"¿Sucede algo, Makoto-kun?" preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra

"Es que te ves realmente hermosa en ese vestido" dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas teñidas de ligero rosado

"Gra-gracias" murmuró la rubia ligeramente ruborizada, mientras miraba a los ojos a Makoto, al igual que esta, por lo que comenzó a dejarse llevar por el ambiente, acercándose lentamente al rostro de la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos para prepararse a recibir algún beso por parte de Makoto, quien simplemente se sorprendió, quedándose unos segundos inmóvil mientras veía acercarse a la rubia, pero en el momento en que podía sentir su respiración se separó

"Mi-Miki, creo que nos están llamando" dijo la pelinegra con la cara teñida de un fuerte rojo carmesí, mientras desviaba la mirada para adentro de la iglesia, dejando a una sorprendida y apenada Miki

"Si, parece que tienes razón" dijo sin ánimos la rubia quien se paraba de su lugar y entraba a la iglesia junto a la pelinegra

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que terminaron de realizar las fotos individuales dentro de la capilla, el fotógrafo dijo que era del mayor evento del cual podrían sacar fotos, dejando extrañadas a las 3 idols

"Realizaremos una especie de casamiento, entre 2 de ustedes, pero a vista de que Hoshii-san y Kikuchi-san son las que tienen una mayor cantidad de fans, la ceremonia será de ellas dos" anunció el fotógrafo mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara, dejando totalmente sorprendida al par de idol

"! EEEEEEHHH ¡" dijeron al unísono Miki y Makoto, antes de mirarse para luego desviar la mirada ruborizadas

"Muy bien comencemos" dijo el fotógrafo, antes de enviar a arreglar a Miki y pedirle a Makoto que se parara en el altar para esperar por la novia

Pasaron 5 minutos, y Makoto comenzaba a impacientarse, puesto que iba a formar parte de un casamiento, que a pesar de ser una sesión de fotos, le hacía latir rápidamente el corazón al pensar en el solo hecho que su pareja iba a ser Miki

_Ahora si ya no lo soporto, no puedo casarme ni de broma con Miki, por mucho que lo quisiese no puedo hacerlo, no es lo correcto. . . _pensaba la pelinegra, ansiosa por que terminara esto de una vez por todas. Mientras Makoto seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la iglesia, Miki ya había aparecido y estaba comenzando a caminar en el altar para quedar al lado de Makoto, quien al ver que su compañera idol ya estaba a su lado comenzó a colocarse nerviosa, ´por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando habían comenzado a sacar las fotos y que el tiempo había pasado y era momento del gran final de la ceremonia. . . cuando el novio besa a la novia

"No, no, no yo no puedo hacerlo, no es correcto" decía una y otra vez la pelinegra negando rotundamente la petición del fotógrafo, quien esperaba pacientemente junto a su cámara

"Pero Makoto-kun hay que hacerlo" decía Miki, mientras le jalaba la manga del traje a la pelinegra, quien la miró y quedó maravillada por como se veía Miki en aquel traje completo de novia

"No puedo, si lo hago ya no voy a poder ser una buena esposa de algún hombre" dijo apenada Makoto

"Cómo si lo pudieses ser" dijo burlescamente la rubia, causando la molestia por parte de la pelinegra

"¿Por qué dices eso, Miki?" preguntó molesta la pelinegra mientras se colocaba de frente y tomaba por los brazos a la rubia, quien la miraba divertidamente

"Porque Makoto-kun, será la esposa de Miki" dijo sonriente la rubia, antes de rodear con ambos brazos el cuello de la pelinegra para acercarse y besarla rápidamente, pero con todos sus sentimientos, en los labios, dejando a una atónita Makoto y a un contento fotógrafo, quien sacaba foto tras foto

Una vez que se separaron, Miki le sonrió nuevamente a la pelinegra, para luego acercarse a su oído

"Te amo, Makoto-kun" murmuro suavemente la rubia, provocando que la pelinegra comenzara a sonrojarse, pero a causa de los nervios aparto a la rubia para luego salir de la iglesia corriendo, dejando a una apenada Miki, que la veía alejarse

"Miki" menciono Azusa, quien se encontraba en uno de los asiento presenciando todo aquel espectáculo

"¿Qué?" dijo cortante la rubia, mientras bajaba la cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera su triste rostro

"¿Por qué no corres tras ella?" preguntó serenamente Azusa, mientras se acercaba donde la rubia y la abrazaba siendo correspondida inmediatamente por Miki

"¿Para qué Miki tendría que correr tras Makoto-kun, para que vuelva a ser rechazada?" dijo Miki antes de comenzar a llorar

"No creo que debas sacar conclusiones por ti misma. . ." dijo la peli azul, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Miki ". . . no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Makoto te ve de una manera diferente a las demás incluyendo a Yukiho, siempre esta pendiente de ti, jamás deja que te pase algo, incluso una vez que tu faltaste, ella estuvo todo el día deprimida" agregó Azusa, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Miki, quien se separo un poco para mirar a la idol mayor

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Makoto-kun salió corriendo de esa manera?" cuestiono la rubia, antes de separarse por completo de Azusa para limpiarse sus lagrimas

"Desde mi punto de vista, y por lo que conozco a Makoto, yo creo que lo hizo para protegerte, por qué si llegan a ser pareja, podrían tener varios problemas o eso cree ella, en conclusión, y lo que de verdad creo que esta pasando, ella solamente esta confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, así que necesita de alguien para ponerlos en su lugar, y ese alguien eres tú Miki" dijo Azusa mientras caminaba por entremedio de las bancas hasta llegar a la puerta, en compañía de Miki

"Entonces iré a buscarla" estableció la rubia antes de salir corriendo en dirección al patio de la iglesia

"Qué bello es el amor. . . " dijo Azusa antes de reírse ligeramente ". . . ojalas encuentre a alguien como lo hicieron ustedes dos"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tras estar buscando por todos los lugares de la iglesia, Miki estaba comenzando a cansarse por lo que decidió dirigirse a un gran árbol ubicado en una pequeña loma en el patio de la capilla, para luego sentarse a la sombra de este

"¿A dónde te fuiste Makoto-kun?" dijo Miki, antes de apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados y apoyados en sus piernas, para luego comenzar a sollozar

"¿Qué sucede, Miki?" preguntó una voz preocupada y muy conocida por la rubia, quien al escucharla levanto su cabeza de inmediato

"! Makoto-kun ¡" dijo sorprendida la rubia, antes de volver a ponerse a llorar mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pelinegra, la cual perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas con la rubia encima de ella

"Ma-Makoto-kun, lo –lo siento, n-no odies a Miki, por favor" decía la rubia entre sollozos en el oído de la pelinegra, quien la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla

"Tranquila, eso nunca va a pasar" decía la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa

"Pe-pero. . ."tartamudeo Miki antes de separarse un poco para ver a los ojos a la pelinegra, quien la miraba sonriente pero con una tranquila mirada

"Nada de peros, tú deberías disculparme a mi, yo salí corriendo y no dije lo que verdaderamente sentía" explico Makoto, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de pelo del rostro de la rubia

"¿Y que es lo que sientes verdaderamente?" pregunto ansiosa la rubia por la respuesta y por pequeña posibilidad de que fuera lo que ella pensaba

"Pues lo que yo siento por ti es amor. . ." dijo un poco ruborizada la pelinegra, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor ". . . Yo te amo, Miki, pero perdóname por ser tan lenta para darme y que por culpa de esto te terminara por hacer llorar" terminó de decir Makoto, antes de darle un casto beso en la frente a la rubia

"No te preocupes Makoto-kun. . ." dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y lloraba a la vez, para luego volver a acercarse a la pelinegra, y juntar sus labios en un tierno y pausado beso, apartándose a los segundos después ". . . Miki es feliz con tal de que te dieras cuenta, y aunque no la hubieras correspondido, Miki seguiría enamorada de ti" agregó la rubia, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, quien de inmediato abrazo a Miki, que se reía mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra

"Miki. . ." dijo Makoto, captando la atención de la rubia

"¿Qué?" respondió la rubia, apartándose de la pelinegra para mirarla a la cara

"Cásate conmigo, por favor" dijo Makoto, mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia, a quien se le comenzaron a teñir sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo

"Pe-pero que dices, Makoto-kun, n-no podemos. . ." dijo Miki mientras se separaba por completo de Makoto sentándose, antes de llevarse las manos a las mejillas, tratando de asimilar la petición de la pelinegra

"Lo siento, no me explique bien, me refiero a que volvamos a la sesión de fotos para terminarla, pero esta vez hasta el final" dijo Makoto, mientras se paraba para limpiarse el traje, para luego tenderle una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a pararse, y así entrelazar sus dedos e ir a la capilla para finalizar de una vez aquella sesión de fotos

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que llegaron, anunciaron que iban a terminar la sesión, sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Azusa, quien tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas maternales. Comenzaron a hacer todos los procedimientos normales de una boda, incluso para darle más realismo la revista había mandado dos anillos, para luego llegar al momento de mayor nerviosismo pero a la vez el más esperado, el beso.

_Quiero tenerla por siempre a mi lado, no quiero que sufra, tampoco quiero volver a verla llorar por mi culpa, la voy a proteger, la haré feliz y le sacaré una sonrisa todos los días, puesto que ella es la persona que más amo en la vida. . . _pensaba la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la rubia para sellar aquel compromiso, que a pesar de ser falso resultaba ser bastante verdadero para ellas dos.

Una vez que separaron, se sonrieron mientras se tomaban las manos, provocando que el fotógrafo se asombrara de la belleza de la pareja sacando una única foto, convirtiéndose esta en la portada de la revista y en la futura causa de chillidos de emoción de las fans de Makoto y de pesados suspiros de derrota por parte de los fans de Miki

"Te amo, Miki" dijo Makoto mientras sostenía ambas manos de la rubia

"Miki también te ama, Makoto-kun" dijo alegre Miki, mientras le sonreía a la pelinegra, antes de acercarse a Makoto para plantarle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de la pelinegra

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos, le agradecieron a los trabajadores de la revista y los integrantes de la Producción 765 se fueron. El productor se ofreció para llevar a cada una de las idols a sus casas en su auto, siendo solamente Azusa la que acepto dicha oferta, puesto que Makoto y Miki decidieron caminar juntas hasta la estación de trenes, ya que querían alargar por un tiempo más la compañía de la otra

"Esta bien Makoto y Miki, pero no lleguen muy tarde a sus casas para que no preocupen a sus padres" dijo finalmente el Productor antes de cerrar la ventana de su auto, para luego partir a dejar a Azusa

"Muy bien Miki, es mejor que empecemos a caminar para que no llegues tarde a tu casa" dijo la pelinegra mientras se estiraba

"Ok" respondió alegre la rubia, mientras le tomaba la mano a Makoto para entrelazar sus dedos y así emprender su caminata hacia la estación

"Qué manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños" dijo la pelinegra antes de soltar una leve risilla, sorprendiendo a la rubia

"!¿ Estabas de cumpleaños, Makoto-kun?¡" pregunto la rubia

"Pues si" respondió la pelinegra

"Miki lo siente tanto, no lo sabía y no te regalo nada" dijo apesadumbrada la rubia deteniéndose de improviso sin soltar la mano de Makoto

"Jeje, no tienes por qué disculparte Miki, si me diste el mejor de todos los regalos que pude haber pedido" respondió Makoto para luego rodear con ambos brazos la cintura de la rubia para atraerla a su cuerpo pero sin dejarla de mirar al rostro

"¿Y qué cosa fue?" pregunto extrañada la rubia mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Makoto

"Tus sentimientos Miki, gracias a qué te confesaste pude descubrir el amor que sentía por ti" dijo Makoto antes de besar la frente de Miki, para luego darle una cálida sonrisa

"Que linda eres Makoto-kun, pero Miki hubiese querido regalarte alguna otra cosa" dijo la rubia un poco cabizbaja

"Tampoco te preocupes por eso, también me lo diste, tal vez no lo sepas, pero les pedí que nos dieran los anillos grabados con nuestros nombres" dijo la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a la rubia

"Pero no podíamos quedarnos con los anillos, ellos mismo lo dijeron" respondió Miki

"Lo sé, eso mismo me dijeron, puesto que esos eran anillos matrimoniales, pero me dieron otra opción. . ." dijo Makoto para luego separarse de la rubia para sacar de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una cajita ". . . en cambio me dieron esto" terminó de decir, mientras abría una de las cajas para sacar un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante

"Pero Makoto-kun, esto es. . ." dijo sorprendida Miki por lo que sus ojos contemplaban

"Si, es un anillo de compromiso, quiero que lo utilices hasta el día en que nos casemos y podamos tener anillos matrimoniales, este anillo simboliza el preciado regalo que me diste en este día especial, tu amor sincero, y este diamante simboliza el deseo mío de que este amor sea eterno" explicó Makoto, mientras tomaba el anillo para colocárselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de la rubia, provocando que se comenzara ruborizar cada vez más con las palabras de Makoto

"Pero Miki no puede utilizar ella sola un anillo de compromiso, Makoto-kun también debe utilizar uno" dijo aún sonrojada la rubia

"Lo sé y por eso tengo un también. . ." respondió Makoto mientras sacaba una sortija de plata de su chaqueta y se lo pasaba a la rubia para que ella se lo colocara en el dedo anular de mano correspondiente ". . . entonces Miki, ¿Qué me dices?" dijo Makoto mientras miraba ansiosa a la rubia por su respuesta, quien aún se encontraba sorprendida por la propuesta de Makoto

"Si, Miki acepta" dijo finalmente Miki, quien se abalanzaba sobre Makoto para abrazarla, mientras lloraba de la felicidad

"Te amo tanto, Makoto-kun" dijo la rubia sin referirse en tercera persona, como estaba acostumbrada a hablar, mientras seguía abrazando a la pelinegra, quien le correspondía el abrazo mientras acariciaba su largo pelo

"Yo también te amo Miki, siempre fue así y siempre será así" dijo Makoto antes de separar a la rubia para luego tomar su rostro para besarla pausadamente en los labios siendo correspondida casi al instante por la rubia

Luego de separarse, se miraron y se sonrieron, para luego tomarse de las manos para comenzar nuevamente su camino a la estación, tomadas de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, ambas chicas comenzaban a pensar y anhelar aquel día, aquel día en que irían vestidas de novia y novio para cumplir su compromiso, pero no de manera falsa como lo fue la sesión de fotos, sino como una verdadera pareja de enamoradas que empezarían una nueva vida con la persona que aman.

* * *

Gracias x leer x favor comenten


End file.
